Bedtime Stories
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Ever wonder what stories the Titans tell thier kids? Well this is your chance to find out! RobxStar B.BxRae CyxBee AqualadxOC
1. Nightwing's Tale

Teen Titans

Bedtime Stories

Chapter 1- Nightwing's Tale

**I'd like to thank everyone for thier support with Teen Titans 'Season 6' Although this isn't the first story from Season 6 i've published, it is one that drew the most attention. Hope you like!**

The Teen Titans

Richard Scott Greyson- Robin (Nightwing) age 30

Kori Stella Anders Greyson- Starfire (Ember) age 31

Garfeild Mark Logan- Beastboy (Changeling) age 30

Rachel Madison Roth Logan- Raven (Nightingale) age 31

Victor James Stone- Cyborg age 33

Carren Rene Stone- BumbleBee (QueenBee) age 31

Garth Daniel Brooks- Aqualad (Aquaman) age 32

Vanessa Lynn Roth Brooks- Falcon (MeadowLark) age 31

The Titan Kids

Cerulean Madison Greyson (Starlight) age 9 daughter of Robin and Starfire

Skylar Logan Greyson (Talon) age 8 son of Robin and Starfire

Atticus Jacob Logan (Shadow) age 8 son of Raven and Beastboy

Tristan Alexander Logan (Riven) age 8 son of Raven and Beastboy; Atticus' twin brother

Lydia Jade Logan (Wren) age 9 daughter of Raven and Beastboy

Rebecca Arella Brooks (Silvermist) age 7 daughter of Falcon (Raven's sister) and Aqualad

Christina Lynn Stone (Techna) age 7 daughter of Cyborg and BumbleBee

"Ok guys, what story do you want tonight?" asked Nightwing to 2 tiny Titans.

"Tell us the one about how you and mommy first met!" piped Starlight.

"Yeah! I love that one!" screamed a very hyper Talon. He definatly took after his mother, although, he looked like a mini Nightwing. He had his father's black hair and clear blue eyes. His sister Cerulean was his opposite. While her features resembled those of Starfire, with her redish brown hair and emerald eyes, she had her father's dispostition.

"Ok. Just lie down while I tell you the tale." Nighwing sat in between his daughter and son's beds. They shared a room since the tower was at it's max capacity ever since the 7 kids were born and Falcon, Aqualad and BumbleBee moved in.

"It was about 16 years ago when I was 15 and known as Robin. I had just went solo after being uncle Bruce's sidekick. I had just stopped a jewel thief when I heard an explosion comming from town square. After quickly disposing of the crook at hand, I went to check it out. But as soon as I was about 10 feet from the giant crater in the ground, a young girl about 16 appeared."

"Mom!" shouted the two little Titans.

Nightwing chuckled.

"Yeah, she was known as Starfire back then. She was dressed in black and silver with her eyes glowing a fierce green. She shouted a few insults in Tameranian and began to distroy several buildings. She then noticed me and came at me with starbolts ablaze."

"This is where Uncle Changeling came to your rescue!" interupted Cerulean.

"Yes, but back then, he was known as Beastboy. He had just left the Doom Patrol and gotten control of his morphing abilites. He transformed into a goat and tackled Starfire. He came across as a little weird, but it wasn't long before he was my kid brother."

"Skip to the part where you meet uncle Cy and Aunt Nightingale!" shouted Talon.  
"I was getting to that, but if you insist... Cyborg and Raven, as they were known back then, interveined and helped both me and Beastboy out. I didn't know at the time who or what they were but I was just grateful they had helped out."

An hour had passed and Nightwing had covered every second of the day he met his team.

"...we then stood on Titan Island facing the ocean. This is when I learned your mother's name. Starfire. Each of the faces in front of me became my best friends. Cyborg and I had made 4 comunicators out of some old spare parts of his. We vowed to bann together and protect Jump City. This was the start of the Teen Titans."

Nightwing looked over at his son. Talon was curled up in his bed clutching a 'Nightwing' doll. Starlight was in the same position holding an 'Ember' doll.  
"Goodnight kids. I love you." he said before kissing each of them on the forehead.

"Our little bumgorphs are asleep, yes?" asked a voice from outside the door.

"Yes Ember. They're alseep. Although I can't see why they insist on the same story everynight." laughed Richard to his wife.

Ember giggled to herself and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just think of the day our offspring become the next generation of Teen Titans."

Richard looked slightly worried.

"No way! They're not crime fighting until they're 30!"

"Richard, you know one day age will prevent us from 'kicking the butt' anylonger. They will have to take our place, although I can not see why they would not want to."

"I suppose you're right. But no dating until they're at least 25."

Ember laughed softly as she planted a soft kiss on Nightwing's lips.


	2. Changeling's Lullaby

Teen Titans

Bedtime Stories

Chapter 2- Changeling's Lullaby

"Mommy, tell us the story of when daddy and uncle Cy went to Nevermore." asked 8 year old Tristan Logan.

"Why that story, Riven? You know your dad likes to tell it." replied his mom.

"Then how about yours and daddy's first date?" asked Nightingale's 9 year old daughter Lydia.  
"Sure Wren. That is if your brothers don't object." said Nightingale looking over at her two sons. Shadow and Riven were twins, and did look alike, except for some color differences. Shadow had his mother's ivory skin, orchid hair and lavender eyes. He had a bright green chakra in the center of his forehead. Although he looked like his mom, he acted more like his dad.

Riven had his dad's shaggy green hair and peachy skin. His eyes were a bright green with a lavender chakra on his forehead. His disposition was much like Nightingale's.

Lydia was more along the lines of a mix between the two parents. She looked just like her mom, but had her father's emerald eyes and a light green chakra. She has her dad's sence of humor but her mom's quietness.

Shadow and Riven looked at eachother and smiled at thier mom and sister.  
"Ok. Our first date was when I was 16 and your father 15. We were known back then as Raven and Beastboy. Truth be told, I never thought he liked me. Much of his time had been waisted looking for a way to revive his lost love, Terra. She wasn't one of my favorite people. In fact, I couldn't stand her, but I digress.

Beastboy took me to the beach. He had swiped the keys to the T-car and packed a picnic for the two of us. Somehow, he talked me into going with him, something I don't regret. Anyway, he seemed to know just how to please me..."

The sorceress was then interupted by her husband walking in the room.

"That old story again, Rae?" asked the green man as she took off his trainers.

"Yep. They really seem to like this story." replied Nightingale as she kissed him softly.

"Kids, did your mom ever tell you exactly how I won her heart?" asked Changeling with a big grin.

"No." said all three kids.  
"Well, we were at the beach and we were lying on a beachtowel watching the sun set. Apparently, I got swept up in the moment cause I began to sing to her."

Changeling took a breath and looked at his wife. Her long violet hair hung perfectly around her face, her violet eyes shinning in the moonlight comming through the window. Her white robes glowed in the darkness.

_"Can this be true, tell me can this be real? How can I put into words what I feel? My life was complete. I thought I was whole. Then why do I feel like i'm loosing control?"_

Nightingale was walking down memory lane as she listened to her husband of 10 years sing the exact same song he did almost 12 years ago.

_"Never thought that love could feel like this. You changed my world with just one kiss."_

Changeling stole a quick kiss from his wife as he continued to sing.

_"How can it be that right here with me, thiers an angel. It's a miracle."_

The three Logan kids closed their eyes and continued to listen.

_"Your love is like a river. Peaceful and deep. Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep. When I look into your eyes I know that it's true. God must've spent a little more time on you."_

Nightingale wore a big smile as she was swept off her feet by Changeling. They danced while he continued, both forgetting that they were supposed to be entertaining thier children.

_"In all of creation, all things great and small. You are the one that surpasses them all. More precious than any diamond or pearl. They broke the mold when you came in this world. And i'm tryin hard to figure out. Just how I ever did without. The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child, that's deep inside, leaves me purified._

_Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep. Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep. When I look into your eyes I know that it's true. God must've spent a little more time on you."_

"I love you Garfield." said Nightingale as the song came to an end.

"I love you more, Rachel."

Nightingale looked over at the three beds and noticed all three kids were sound to sleep.  
"Talk about a lullaby." laughed Changeling.  
Nightingale smiled widely as she pulled the blankets over her three children.

"I have to say that story was more intertaining than the 'Terra Story''' said Changeling walking out the door with Nightingale 2 steps behind him.

"Oh the kids already know NEVER to request that one."

"Don't get soo over excited, Rae. She's long gone, besides, you're the only girl for me. I loved you long before I ever heard the name Terra."

Rachel smiled while gazing into her husband's emerald eyes.

"God spent alot more time on you, my dear."


	3. The Story of Two Sisters

Teen Titans

Bedtime Stories

Chapter 3- The Story of Two Sisters

Rebecca Arella Brooks sat inbetween her two parents on thier big queen sized bed. Vanessa and Garth Brooks. (No, not the country singer, Aqualad!) "Mommy, daddy, tell me a story." asked the 7 year old girl. MeadowLark looked down at her daughter. Little Silvermist's hair was a mix between black and purple, she had her mom's clear water blue eyes and her dad's smile.

"What story do you want me to tell?" asked MeadowLark.

"Why don't you tell her 'Raven's Story?" asked Aquaman.

"Yeah! That one!" giggled Silvermist. Meadowlark smiled and took a deep breath before she began her sister's story.

"As you know, Aunt Nightingale used to be called Raven, just like my name used to be Falcon. Our father was an interdimensional demon called Trigon. Trigon created us to distroy the world, but we broke free of his control and are able to decide our own destiny. We were created to become portals for our father to use to get to earth. Raven being the first born was the first to indure the prophacy. On her 16th birthday, the mark of Sathe appeared on her skin. That's the mark of Trigon. Soon after, the rest of the Titans found out about the prophecy. They put up a noble fight, but in the end, the prophacy came to pass and Raven was thought to be distroyed. They, however, kept faith. And sure enough, my sister was still alive. Uncle Nightwing, who used to be called Robin, was the one who brought her back to face our father. The problem was since most of her power had been drained, she had taken the form of a little girl not much younger than you, Silvermist." Aquaman poked his daughter's nose playfully with his index finger, causing her to giggle.

"When Raven saw her friends fall at the hands of Trigon, she grew angry and found the faith and hope to live. With her newfound hope, she was able to transform back into her old self. She told him, "_You may have created me, but you were never my _father." She started to attack him, her power far more powerful than hisown now. The Titans regained consiousness to the sound of her voice. "_Fathers are kind! Fathers protect you! Fathers raise you! I was protected by the monks of Azarath, I was raised by my friends! They are my family, this is my home and you are not welcome here_!" She chanted her mantra and distroyed him, for the moment."

"What? What do you mean for the moment?" asked Silvermist.

"She means Trigon still had a second chance. You see, since aunt Nightingale and your mom are sisters, that means that Trigon is her father too. Lark was created as a second chance for Trigon to take over the world."

"So, he might come back?" asked Silvermist with fear in her eyes.

"No! He's not comming back." said Meadowlark with determined eyes.

"You see, the second prophacy did come true. On my 17th birthday, I came to Jump City, seeking to say goodbye to my sister before the time came. But she and the rest of the Titans refused to let me. They said that I needed to have faith, just like they did during the first prophacy. True, I did become the portal and I was distroyed, but Raven saved me. She was able to pull me back from the depths of hell and bring me back to the world of the living. Together, with the help of our friends including Titans East which included your dad, Aunt Bee, Mas e Menos, Speedy, Kid Flash and Jinx, we distroyed Trigon once and for all." explained Medow Lark.

"So that makes me a half demon to?"

"More like a quarter demon, but dont' think for one minute you're evil. You, Atticus, Lydia and Tristan have something that no demon has; a family. You're loved, protected and cherished by all of us. Trigon will NEVER return, nor will he ever have any contact with you." soothed MeadowLark.

"What about my grandmother? Where is she?" asked Silvermist.

"She's not here anymore, Misty. Trigon distroyed her along with my homeworld, Azarath. You would've loved her though. She was kind, gental, and a great mother. But she's watching over you. She's your namesake. Arella." said Aquaman.

Silvermist smiled and drifted off to sleep with her parents on either side of her.


	4. Cyborg's Comedy Hour

Teen Titans

Bedtime Stories

Chapter 4- Cyborg's Comedy Hour

Little Christina Lilliana Stone sat on her bed fiddling with a rubix cube. She just about had it when her mom and dad walked in the room.

"Ready for your story, Techna?" asked Victor.

"Uh, sure. Just a minute." she replyed twisting the sides of the cube a few more times until each side was a solid color.

"You just got that thing today and you already figured it out?" asked Carrie.

"Yeah. That thing was too easy." grinned Christina. She sat the block on her nightstand and pulled the covers up to her lap.

"Ok, Tech. What story you wanna hear tonight?" asked Cyborg sitting down on the side of his daughter's bed. Carrie too the other side.

"Something funny. Uncle Changeling's jokes get old after a while."

Cyborg chuckled at the comment. Techna was in every way like her father. She had a love of technology, his sense of humor and was a carnivore. Her looks, however, she got from her mom. Wavy black hair, steel grey eyes, deeply tanned skin and her mom's powers.

"I got just the one! How about the story where aunt Nightingale turned uncle Changeling into a girl?" laughed Cyborg.

"Yeah! That one!"

"Ok. Well, as you know, back then, Aunt Nightingale was known as Raven. She loved to read books and practice different spells. Well, one day, uncle Changeling, or Beastboy, decided to pull a prank. He morphed into a fly and watched Raven cast her spell. She was right in the middle of pronouncing something when Beastboy morphed back into a human and jumped at her. Well, this startled her and she mispronounced a word or two. When she did, her magic shot from her body and hit Beastboy, sending him flying back into a wall. His body was covered in her black auora for a minute or two. When he came around and stood up, Raven burst into a laughing fit, causing the entire tower to shake and rumble. Her powers are fuled by emotions, so the more she feels, the more energy is released.

Uncle Nightwing and Aunt Ember were the first to find them. They saw Raven laughing her butt off while Beastboy stood in the center of the room, with the body of a female."

"Wow, what did he look like?" asked Techna.

"Actually about the same. Except for his hair was slightly longer, hips wider and a good sized bust. It was hilarious! He walked around an entire day like that!"

"Why didn't aunt Nightingale just turn him back?"

"Because her laughing fit drained her powers. It takes 24 hours for her powers to regenerate themselfs when used up. It was soo funny watching Beast_girl_ strut around the tower! I almost died laughing."

"What happened when aunt Nightingale changed him back?" asked Techna.  
"Actually, Raven didn't do anything. Beastboy got soo sick of being teased cause he was a girl, he tried morphing back into a boy... and he did! Surpised the hell outta me, but hey, if it works, it works. Stranger things have happened."

"Yeah, like the time you and uncle Changeling went to 'Nevermore."

"Or like when you saved us all from Brother Blood." added Carrie.

"True. You should totally ask Changeling how it was to be a girl tomarrow!' teased Cyborg. Carrie hit him in the arm for the remark.

"What? I was just giving her a suggestion."

"Or she could ask Aquaman about the time Mas and Menos tricked him into eating spaghetti that was made with fish!" teased Bee.

Cyborg chuckled as he tucked his daughter in for the night.

"Goodnight Chrissy. I love you." he said as he turned off the light.

"I love you too, daddy."

"Night angel."

"Night mommy."


End file.
